Mary Geoise
| affltion= | }} The is the capital of the World Government and functions as the primary path which individuals seeking to enter the other, far more tumultous and dangerous side of the Grand Line, New World, pass through. This route is open only to persons within the juristiction of the law or in other words, Marines and World Government agents. This elegant capital furthermore serves as the headquarters of the World Goverment, the main governing body of the One Piece world. Mariejois' significance and unrivaled importance is also illustrated by the fact that the Council of Kings meets here on a regular basis in order to discuss current international events and propose and implement solutions. Description Not much is seen of Mariejois in any of its appearances. The only exception to this is the gigantic palace, where the Gorosei meet. This palace is seen to have at least six floors, plus extra structures on top, including a number of towers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, far view of the Headquarters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, closeup view of the Headquarters. Also, in all of its appearances, the palace has been shown shrouded in white mist. The (assumed) main entrance of the palace is guarded by a group of soldiers clad in armor, which is something not seen elsewhere to date in all of One Piece.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, armored-cladded soldiers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, soldiers guards the palace. There are three known locations in the palace; the room where the Gorosei meet,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 151, the Gorosei are seen sitting in the room. an unknown location consisting of a sort of outdoor area with a large pond,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 37 Chapter 355 and Episode 249, A layout of the senturary. and the apparent office of Kong. The latter is shown in much detail: A huge room encircled by an aquarium that contains what appear to be Sea Kings, with a slightly spherical chair at a large desk for Kong, as well as a chair and couch for guests. The people who are allowed to live here are the World Nobles, one of them being Saint Roswald.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 390, World Nobles lives in Mariejois. History Past History It's not known how long Mariejois has been around. The earliest known history that Mariejois was around in 1127 AOS when the Lvneel King has to request permission from Mariejois to enter the Grand Line.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, King of Lvneel got permission to enter the Grand Line from Mariejois. Due to the rise of the World Government, it is possible that this city had been around since the Void Century, when they defeated another civilization and took control of the law and order of this world.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, the Ancient Kingdom has fallen and the World Government set there headquarters in Mariejois.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, 20 Kingdoms set up the World Government. In 1510 AOS, it was here that Spandam manipulated the Gorosei.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 37 Chapter 355 and Episode 249, Spandam's dirty politics. In 1516 AOS, the Council of Kings took place in Mariejois to discuss the rise of the revolutionary Dragon. The meeting was notable for an encounter between Drum ruler Wapol and Alabasta princess Nefertari Vivi which would influence fellow Drum soldier Dalton into realizing the true nature of his king.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, The Kings of the world discuss Dragon's activity, Wapol tries to start an incident here. Fisher Tiger's Attack escape from Mariejois.]] More than ten years ago, Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line with his hands and attacked Mariejois, doing so to free any Fishmen held as slaves, but allowing all held captive by the Tenryuubito to be free, including Kuja slaves Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia, despite his hatred of humans. He even set the city on fire. It was later revealed that Fisher Tiger had originally been captured and enslaved by the Tenryubito before escaping and returning to enact his siege.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Fisher Tiger attacks Mariejois.One Piece Manga and Anime - Volu. 59 Chapter 623, Fisher Tiger tells what really happened to him. Current Events It is here that the Shichibukai and Marines met for a meeting on Crocodile's replacement. During the meeting, the court was interrupted by Laffitte of the Blackbeard Pirates. Sengoku, Garp and Kuma were later seen having a conversation about the Straw Hat Crew. Sengoku noted that the crew's log pose will bring them close to Mariejois and began to worry about them because of their past actions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 490 and Episode 385, the Marines discuss about Luffy and his crew. After the Battle of Marineford, Garp approached Kong at his office which is in Mariejois and resigned from the Marines, despite the latter's attempting to hold him back from it. Two weeks later, Sengoku did the same thing. Kong was somewhat disappointed at these resignations, as both of them were top of the Marines since Roger's time, but allowed them to leave on the conditions that their records and titles not be touched, in order to retain influence to recruit new Marines in the future. Location Mariejois is located on top of the Red Line. It's also said to be the only other known entrance into the Grand Line, besides Reverse Mountain. In addition, it is one of the only known entrances to the New World, the other being Fishman Island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 390, Mariejois is seen on the Red Line in a diagram.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 490 and Episode 385, Mariejois location is mentioned. How this entrance works is still unknown. *'World Government HQ': This is where Sengoku met with the Shichibukai, and where the Gorosei meet. This is also where Laffitte is seen for the first time, interrupting the meeting with the Shichibukai. Trivia * The palace seen whenever the holy land of Mariejois is shown bears a resemblance to the Château de Chambord, located in France. * In the anime, the Marley Brothers are chefs from Mariejois until they transferred to G-8. References Site Navigation it:Marijoa Category:Locations Category:World Government Category:Red Line Locations